


Alane

by MsLanna



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Original Character Death(s), impending doom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLanna/pseuds/MsLanna
Summary: Alane is a youngling at the fateful day the man that is no longer Anakin Skwalkes returns to the Jedi Temple.





	Alane

Darkness was approaching. Alane felt it in her bones, in her blood, she felt it in the Force. Never before had she been so sure about something. Death and destruction on it's way to the temple. The other's felt it, too. Alane reached out to feel for Aki, her best friend. He was down in the hall with the other younglings. It seemed incredible that he should be down there, when she was here. Alane looked around in her quarter. Her and her Master's quarter. Not that she had seen much of him what with the war raging in the galaxy.

It had been a surprise to become a padawan already. Alane was young, but her abilities in the force had shown such promise. Mater Yan had asked her, if she felt up to being a padawan already. Of course, she had said yes. What the others would say!

But it had not been much different from her former life. Not with Master Yan out to safe the galaxy. There was little time to train a padawan. Alane understood. You could not train when the galaxy perished, but if you could avert that, there was time to train afterwards. Sometimes, she thought there would be no afterwards. Sometimes she had felt the darkness engulf everything.

Alane looked around the rooms. They were - messy, they always were. Master Yan would scold her about it, but she just didn't are for tidying up. But darkness was approaching, she could feel it. She could feel the signatures of her friends fade. She could feel the pain and shock in the Force. She could feel it in the lives going out already.

She wanted to tidy up. Alane did not know where the notion came from. It was unlikely that Master Yan would ever see, it was unlikely that anybody would ever see it, and still. Alane did not want to leave this place a mess. She picked up the dishes on her desk and brought them into the main room. She picked up her clothes and put them back into the cupboard, put them back neatly, folded, not the usual just throwing things in.

Grabbing her blanket, Alane shook them out vigorously, folded it in half an placed it on her bed, she tugged the sheets back, knocked the pillow into shape. Then she went to the desk. Flimsies were strewn over it, she stacked it and put them into a drawer. She closed her pad, placed it straight in the middle of the desk, polished the dull surface a little. Her eyes fell on her crayons. They lay scattered on the desk, because she had taken the bigger part of them over to her bedside table when she had been drawing some days ago.

Alane turned about and took the pottery mug she kept the crayons in. Some were still lying on the bedside table. She picked them up, put them into the mug, wanted to return to her desk.

Suddenly, the bond to Aki winked out of existence. Alane dropped the mug of crayons. It hit the ground, broke; fragments of pottery and crayons rolled all over the floor. Alane froze, stared. What to do? She could not move, did not dare to think. Aki!

Finally, the girl stooped and began to pick up the crayons. Carefully, she placed them on her desk, getting a broom and dustpan. Around her, almost all presences in the force had winked out. like a big, brightly lit cityscape, in which one window after the other went dark. Alane concentrated on sweeping the fragments together. She did not think of Aki. Which was different from not thinking of him. She did that often. Now she thought: I do not think of him.

She threw the shards into the dustbin, put the broom and dustpan back. When she returned to her room, Alane found that she was almost finished. She hung her training lightsaber on the hook beside her bed, tugged her blankets straight, placed the stuffed felinx beside her pillow. Aki had laughed about her, said that she was too old to sleep with the felinx in her arms. Aki would not say that any more.

Alane stroked the toy. The she straightened again. Darkness was approaching, she felt it in the Force, her body tingled with it. And the crayons were still lying on her desk. Gingerly, Alane picked them up, she could hold them in one hand, and looked for a good place to put them. She did not want to leave this place a mess. But there was nothing. The girl stood in the middle of her tidy room, cradling her crayons. And darkness was approaching.

The door was banged open, and a young man stood in it, his lightsaber ignited. Most of his face was obscured by a low hood, but Alane believed his eyes were glowing eerily. She placed her second hand under the crayons.  _When he kills me, they will spill._ It was not a rational thought. She should be afraid. Alane was not.  _A lightsaber cauterized the wound immediately, my blood will not be all over the floor._ She could not leave this place a mess.

She held the crayons close to her chest, grabbed them tightly, as the figure approached. _If I hold on real tight, I might not let go. The might not fall._

The red blade hummed in the silence of her room. The yellow eyes focused on her. Alane stared right back into them, there was nothing else to do. For a second the room abounded in sounds, a whooshing, thuds, footsteps, the flapping of a cloak.

The last sound was a wooden clicking as the crayons settled down - all over the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
